Big Brother 10
The tenth season of Big Brother, dubbed as "Intruders Incoming!", premiered on January 24, 2016. Format See Season 1 format In a change from the previous season, Battle of the Block will not be in play this season. As the name of the season states, more HouseGuests will be entering the game at a later point in the game. Another change in the format was announced to the HouseGuests on Day 2. During the first week, each HouseGuest was required to nominate two of their own, with the top two vote-getters being nominated. Following the Power of Veto ceremony, the viewers will be voting to evict one of the two nominees. HouseGuests Advertisements have revealed that 14 HouseGuests will move in to the Big Brother house. However, they have hinted that more may be coming in at certain points in the game. This is similar to one of the twists in season 3 with Nicole Horner entering the house in week 5, as well as season 7 with the Gatecrashers entering the house in week 6. 3 more HouseGuests, Josh, Qamal, and Lisa, have entered the game before the week 4 eviction Alongside the 14 starting HouseGuests, it was confirmed during the premiere that two former HouseGuests will also be entering the game. The viewers will be choosing from six candidates, with the top man and the top woman entering the game after the first eviction. Have-Nots Voting Notes ''1'': On Day 2, the HouseGuests were informed that they were all named Head of Household, and they would all be forced to nominate two of their fellow HouseGuests. Following this, it was revealed that Ashley, Chloe, Joel, Neal and Rachel received the most nominations (Joel received 4, and the rest received 3). As the rules of the show only allowed 2 nominees, Ashley, Chloe, Neal and Rachel were tasked with selecting one of their own to join Joel on the block; they selected Chloe. The following day, Ashley won the Power of Veto competition and was given the power to remove either Chloe or Joel from the block and name her own replacement nominee. She removed Joel and named Ian as the replacement nominee. Unbeknownst to the HouseGuests, the viewers were given the power to evict either Chloe or Ian. Ian received the most vote to evict and was evicted on Day 8. ''2'': During their first week in the house, all Intruders are immune from eviction, but cannot compete in the Head of Household or Power of Veto competitions, nor can they be Have-Nots for the week. The intruders are still allowed to vote during the eviction. ''3'': As Head of Household, Neal voted to break the tie on Day 15. ''4'': Weeks 3 and 6 are double eviction weeks. Following the first eviction, the remaining HouseGuests will play a week's worth of game – including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies – during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week.